From the future back to Hogwarts
by Charmedwho20
Summary: When Chris comes back from the future to save his family, him, the sisters and Harry, Ron and Hermione must work together to stop the looming evil. Has both Prue and Paige, and is in Harry's third year, although it probably won't have any Prisoner of Azkaban plot in it.
1. Introducing characters

_**This story will have the Charmed ones in Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are in third year. Although it is during the Prisoner of Azkaban I will not be following the story line from the books/ films. I also included both Paige and Prue because I like them both, but they won't know who Paige is until later. Hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!**_

_**Oh and I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**_

"Come on, or we'll miss the train!" Piper shouted to her younger sister Phoebe, who was struggling with a trolley of Hogwarts trunks. Prue dashed back to help her, and the three sisters dived through the wall to platform nine and three quarters.

"Quick, get on" Piper urged again, before jumping onto the train and pulling Phoebe up. At that moment the whistle blew and the train started to move.

"You couldn't have cut that any finer could you Pheebs?" Prue panted. Phoebe apologised and stumbled into the nearest compartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige looked up at the massive train, the Hogwarts Express, before realising that it was about to leave and jumping on. She walked to a compartment and nervously sat down. Then, two boys and a girl approached her and asked if they could sit there because everywhere else was full. Paige nodded shyly, and the others sat down.

"Is this your first year here?" The girl asked, and Paige nodded. "I'm Hermione, and this is Harry and Ron." She pointed first to the boy with glasses, and then to the red haired one, who both said hello.

"I'm Paige" she stammered. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look, and then turned to the others as they started to talk. Paige was happy just to sit there, thinking about what it would be like when she got there.

* * *

Phoebe sighed, bored. "Are we nearly there?" she groaned.

"Yes, look" Prue said. They all looked out of the window and saw the castle looming on the horizon.

"Thank goodness! I never want to sit down again" Phoebe complained.

"You said that last year" Piper pointed out, and they all laughed, before getting off the train onto the platform.

* * *

Paige stepped off the train with the others and Hermione told her to go over to the large man, Hagrid, who led the first years away. She did, and was immediately surrounded by other first years and a booming voice calling for them, coming from the large man. They were soon led away to a series of boats, which the students all clamoured on to, then the boats left. When Paige saw the castle looming above her, her breath caught in her throat. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

Prue got on to the next carriage, noticing the tall beings that her and her sisters had always seen at the front of the carriages, but no one else ever seemed to see. They had given up on trying to convince people that they were there. As Piper and Phoebe climbed up, three third years came over.

"Hey, you're in my year aren't you?" Phoebe said, pointing at them. "You're the three who always seem to be in trouble!"

The three looked at each other, amused, then nodded and climbed on. "I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione" the dark haired boy said. "You are?"

"I'm Phoebe, and these are my sisters, Prue and Piper. Prue's a school captain now!" Phoebe added proudly, while the others looked at Prue and she looked at them shyly.

"I'm in fifth year" Piper added.

The carriage continued its slow journey to Hogwarts, until they finally got to the castle and dismounted, walking excitedly inside.

* * *

Chris paced around Dumbledore's office, trying to find the right words to explain his situation. Dumbledore entered, his half moon glasses glinting, and Chris stopped nervously.

"So, Chris, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am… I'm from the future."

Dumbledore looked up at him, his interest showing by his expression.

"Might I ask why you have come from the future, and more specifically, why here?"

Chris shifted uncomfortably.


	2. Finding a sister or Suspicious Chris

_**So the first chapter was basically introducing characters, in this chapter you will find out what houses people are in and maybe have Paige meet the others and find out that they are sisters. Read and review!**_

Paige and the other first years strolled through the castle, huddled in nervous excitement and stopping when they reached the doors to the great hall. After a few minutes, the massive doors opened to reveal a grand hall. Paige struggled to take it all in- the floating candles, the ceiling that looked like the sky, the massive tables. She grinned in astonishment, and looked around to see other first years doing the same.

The group proceeded to the front of the great hall where names were called out. Finally, the name "Paige Matthews" was called, and Paige nervously stepped up to the seat where the sorting hat was.

"Ah, a clever girl. Some hidden talents that you may soon find, and yes, very organised too. Better be RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat spoke, then Paige beamed and got up to go to the Ravenclaw table. She found a space next to an older girl, fifth or sixth year she assumed, and sat down.

"I'm Piper" the older girl said. "Ravenclaw's great, don't worry!" She said encouragingly.

"Thanks, I'm Paige by the way" Paige replied.

When the sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood up. "We also have a new student starting in third year this year, Chris Perry. He will be joining Gryffindor."

Everyone looked over to the Gryffindor table where Chris was already sat, looking shifty and uncomfortable to have the gazes of the other students on him.

"I knew I hadn't seen him before" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "I wonder why he's joining this year."

The others shook their heads, not knowing anything about it either.

"It's not happened before, certainly not while we've been here" Harry replied.

Meanwhile, Prue looked at Chris in interest, then realised that he had been looking at her too. _He looks like he knows me. That's weird, I don't know him. He looks, sad. _When he saw her looking, he quickly returned to staring at the table, waiting for the moment to be over and for attention to go to something else.

When the headmaster finished speaking, people began to leave, and Phoebe bounced up from the Hufflepuff table. She quickly sneaked over to Prue, because she was the closest, and said "So, what do you think of the newbies?"

"Same as usual really, small and probably annoying" Prue replied.

"We'll see. Piper seems to have made friends with one" Phoebe said, pointing over to Piper and Paige, who were leaving the hall.

Chris shuffled out of the great hall quickly, only to realise he wasn't really sure where to go, so he reluctantly followed the crowds of people up to the Gryffindor common room.

When he got there, he went straight to his room, hoping to avoid talking to anyone.

"Hi!" Chris heard a voice behind him and turned around to see two boys, one with dark hair and glasses and the other with ginger hair. He groaned inwardly. _Why couldn't this be easy?_

"I'm Ron, and this is Harry" the ginger one said.

"Chris" he replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

"I suppose so."

"Why have you only joined in third year?"

Chris sighed. He should have known he'd have to answer that question a thousand times. "I… was traveling, so they probably couldn't find me" he lied.

"Oh." They didn't look convinced. "Well, we can help you if you need anything." Harry said.

Chris nodded, but said he needed to go to bed so left them to it. Meanwhile, they went downstairs, and Ron whispered to Harry "That can't be right; they found you when your family took you to that place before. You still got the letter!"

"He must be lying, but I have no idea what he could be doing here or why he only just joined." Harry sighed, wishing he knew what this boy was hiding. "We'll have to ask Hermione about it."

Paige bounced excitedly up to the Ravenclaw common room with Piper, looking around and trying to take everything in. Everything was so big, and unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"So Paige, what are your parents like?" Piper saw Paige's expression change suddenly.

"I was adopted, but my adopted parents died a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry" Piper said, regretting bringing up the subject. But before they could continue their conversation, Phoebe came running up the stairs towards them.

"Hi! I'm Phoebe, nice to meet you!"

"She's my sister" Piper added.

"Oh, I'm Paige!" She said, and then they shook hands. Phoebe was immediately thrown into a premonition.

_She saw her mother and Sam with a baby, and they were giving it to a nun. The baby had one of the same blankets as she, Prue and Piper had. They said that the baby was called Paige._

Phoebe froze. _This girl is our half-sister!_ Piper saw the reaction and knew that Phoebe had had a premonition.

"Paige, I'll meet you in the common room, I just want to talk to Phoebe for a moment." Paige looked confused, but agreed and bounded up the stairs.

"What did you see? Phoebe?"

"Paige is our half-sister!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper gaped, shocked.

"What?! How is that possible?"

"It was Sam. They must have had an affair and had to give her away. She must be half-whitelighter" Phoebe said.

"We have to tell Prue! She's going to be mad that mum had an affair."

"And that mum didn't tell any of us" Phoebe added.

Piper and Phoebe rushed up to the Gryffindor common room, and luckily Prue hadn't gone in yet.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted, before the pair stopped in front of her, panting.

"Pheebs, what's up? You've been running" Prue asked.

"We have to tell you something!"

"Ok." Prue looked worried now, her sisters would not come at this time unless it was important. "Has there been another demon attack somewhere?"

"No! It's nothing like that. It's the girl we saw with Piper earlier! I met her and we shook hands and I had a premonition" Phoebe stammered.

"She's called Paige and she's… she's our half-sister." Piper explained.

Prue just looked at them, tension starting to build inside her. "How do you know?"

"In my premonition mum and Sam had a baby, and were giving her to a nun, probably because she is half-whitelighter."

"How could mum do this to us?! She's our sister, mum didn't have to give her up!"

"She's half-whitelighter…"

"This is a mess" Piper muttered. Suddenly she heard someone behind them and immediately froze the room.

"Piper? It's only Hermione" Prue said.

Piper looked around to see Hermione stuck in her position carrying books, and walking.

"Oh, oops, she just startled me" Piper said, and unfroze Hermione.

Hermione stopped, and looked confused. "You move quickly…"

"Oh, um, yeah. You startled us" Piper stammered.

"Oh, right. Well, I heard loud voices down here, but I guess it was just you three. I'll… leave you to it." Hermione left in a hurry, wanting to escape the awkward conversation. She went into the common room, where she found Ron and Harry waiting for her.

"Oh, Hermione! Can we ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure" she replied. _Actually, I'd rather go to bed, but oh well._

"If someone was travelling, would the letter for Hogwarts get to them still?"

"Of course, Dumbledore is like some kind of mind reader. He'd be able to find them. I'm guessing this is the guy in our year that just joined?"

"Yes. He told us he'd been travelling, but we didn't believe him. So the question is, why is he here now? And how are we going to find out?" Harry said.

_**A slightly longer chapter, but I had lots to write about! Again, feel free to criticize and give advice! And I hope you are enjoying it.**_


	3. Chart for characters

_**This isn't really a chapter, but thanks for the feedback **__**Fayhim**__**. I have made a chart sort of thing with ages, years and houses, so here it is. Sorry for any confusion and hope you like the houses!**_

Paige- 11, first year, Ravenclaw

Phoebe- 13, third year, Hufflepuff

Piper- 15, fifth year, Ravenclaw

Prue- 17, seventh year (prefect), Gryffindor

Chris- 13, third year, Gryffindor

Harry, Ron and Hermione are as normal, and in third year.


	4. Lessons begin

_**It's been a while, sort of. Well it seems like a while but I've had exams so it probably feels like longer. Anyway here is the next chapter!**_

Paige had gotten up to the Ravenclaw common room, and wasn't really sure what to do. _Should I wait for Piper or just go to bed?_ Eventually, after a while waiting for Piper, she decided to go up to bed, amazed that all of her luggage was already there. She looked around, enjoying the comfort of the room. She started to unpack and get into bed, as the other girls in her dormitory were already settled down. They didn't talk much, as Paige was quite shy, but fell asleep quickly, as she was exhausted.

* * *

"We have to tell her" Piper argued.

"Oh, and how were you planning on doing that? Just walk up to her and say, 'hey, how are you? By the way you're our long lost half sister!'" Prue said sarcastically.

"No, but we can't keep this a secret. Who knows what could happen, she probably doesn't even realise that she has powers." Phoebe pointed out. "I wonder which powers she does have."

"Well, personally I think we should sleep on this and continue things in the morning. I'm going to bed." Piper said, and with that she turned and left, clearly having become annoyed with the arguing. Shortly after Phoebe said good night to Prue and left for the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

The next morning, Chris wasn't really sure what to do. He looked at his timetable. _I have_ _Charms first. Could be worse I suppose. _With that he walked down to the main part of the common room where he saw the two boys from the night before with a girl. _Try to avoid them,_ Chris thought, but as he tried to walk past them Hermione walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" she said in a friendly way.

_Yeah, I'm not buying that. I'm not going to tell you anything. _He sighed quietly, then replied "I'm Chris" and they shook hands.

"What do you have first?" Hermione asked.

"Charms, that's on the second floor, right?"

"Yes, that's right. We have that too, I can show you if you like?" Hermione replied. Chris nodded reluctantly, and followed the three friends to the Charms classroom. He took a seat, and to his surprise Hermione sat next to him. _Great, a lesson of questions I'm sure. _He then turned his attention to the front of the classroom, where a short professor was talking. He then remembered how much of a challenge wand magic would be for him. He hadn't really done it before, after all he didn't really have time in the future, or since he came back. But he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. _Hopefully there won't be any wand using today, or at least until I've practiced. _Unfortunately for him, Professor Flitwick asked them to pull out their wands, as they were going to practice a new spell.

Seeing how much Chris was struggling, Hermione offered to help him. He was surprised, but took the opportunity to learn from someone who was seemingly very clever. The expected flood of questions never came, and he found himself enjoying the lesson more than he expected. Hermione was very helpful too, and Chris tried to let himself relax a little. However, any time he did he remembered why he came back from the future and he immediately put his guard back up.

* * *

Paige woke up, excited for her first lesson. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. She could just about remember the way. _I'll get it eventually,_ she tried to convince herself. When she got to the great hall, she saw Piper and swiftly walked over.

"Hello!" She said cheerily. She looked confused then when Piper didn't seem happy to see her.

"Oh, hello Paige. How did you sleep?" Piper replied carefully.

"Good! I've got Potions first. Where is that?"

"It's down in the dungeons. I'll take you in a bit" Piper said reluctantly. _I can't just leave her to get lost. _Then, Phoebe ran over.

"Hi, Piper! Paige," She looked over at Paige, struggling not to blurt everything out. Paige caught the strange looks, and felt uncomfortable. _There's something going on. But what have I done?_ Phoebe thought Paige looked nervous so gave her a comforting pat saying,

"Don't worry, the lessons won't be too bad." With this, Phoebe fell into another premonition.

Piper sighed, seeing Phoebe's reaction again and asked Paige if she should go and find some other people in her year to make friends with. Paige left, and Piper gave Phoebe a questioning look. Just then, Prue walked over, seeing what look Piper had given Phoebe, then Phoebe whispered to the others, "Paige is in trouble!"

_**Well, you'll have to see what's so bad in the next chapter, which will probably be around the weekend. Review please, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. Demons at Hogwarts

_**At the beginning, I've just repeated a section so that I could write the premonition. Anyway hope you like this chapter, review please!**_

"Don't worry, the lessons won't be too bad." With this, Phoebe fell into another premonition.

_Paige was walking through the castle after dinner, when a demon shimmered in front of her. He caught her before she could react._

Piper sighed, seeing Phoebe's reaction again and asked Paige if she should go and find some other people in her year to make friends with. Paige left, and Piper gave Phoebe a questioning look. Just then, Prue walked over, seeing the look that Piper had given Phoebe, then Phoebe whispered to the others, "Paige is in trouble!"

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

"She was attacked by a demon." Phoebe answered. "But I thought nothing could break through the Hogwarts defences!"

"It has happened a couple of times before, remember? It's because they use different magic to the magic that created the barrier. We had to deal with them then too" Piper said. "Luckily they weren't too powerful. An upper level demon would have been a disaster! After all we aren't meant to expose our Wiccan magic to anyone, not even magic people here, because it is so different."

"Well, we have nearly all day to figure something out, so let's meet up at lunch and work out a plan" Prue suggested.

"Because our plans always work out so well" Phoebe said sarcastically. Prue shot her a glare. However they eventually agreed to meet in the library, and Piper left to take Paige to Potions, while Phoebe and Prue went to their own lessons.

* * *

Paige sat down in Potions, nervous about her first lesson. The professor came in, and Paige felt almost scared, he seemed so intimidating. Immediately he started the lesson, introducing them to what it would involve and what they would have to do. When they started making a simple potion, Paige noticed Snape picking on all of the Gryffindor students in particular, but also the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, including her. He seemed to be more lenient towards the Slytherin students. _He must be in Slytherin himself_, she thought to herself, whilst trying to get the potion right. At the end of the lesson, Paige left quickly and went to her next lesson, Transfiguration.

* * *

Phoebe went to her second lesson, after Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was Divination. She was looking forward to it, as she expected to find it quite easy seeing as she had premonitions anyway. When she got there she noticed the new boy sitting on his own, so she curiously went over and sat next to him. He seemed surprised, almost uncomfortable, and Phoebe experienced the same look that he had given Prue on the first day. _Should I know him? He looks sad. _

"Um, sorry if this is a weird question, but… Should I recognize you?" Phoebe asked.

Chris looked alarmed. "No, no! I don't know you at all!" This only made Phoebe more suspicious and confused, but she let it go.

"Well, I'm Phoebe" she said.

"I'm Chris" he replied. Phoebe was holding her hand out to shake, but Chris ignored it, realising that she could get a premonition and find out who he really was. _They can't know who I am._ Chris shifted uncomfortably, wanting to tell her everything but knowing he couldn't.

During the lesson, Phoebe was surprised at how different Divination was to what she expected. She thought that it would be easy because of her premonitions, but it was not simple. _I guess I'm used to premonitions, not crystal balls. _Although she found it difficult, she still found it much easier than other people. She could see even Hermione struggling. Suddenly she felt a sharp feeling of sorrow and anger. It felt like it was coming from something, or someone else. She had to try hard not to cry or shout. As quickly as it had come, the feeling went away, leaving Phoebe very confused.

* * *

Prue walked through the crowded corridors, trying to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts on time. Eventually, she managed to push past into the classroom, which was somewhat quieter. She was tired after showing the first years to the Gryffindor common room and trying to get people to settle down and go to bed, so she only got to bed after one in the morning. _I didn't realise how much time being a prefect takes up, and I've only just started, _she thought to herself, yawning. She took a seat next to her best friend, Maisy, who was also in Gryffindor. Both of the girls had raven black hair, though Maisy's was longer and slightly scruffy. They had been best friends since first year, she was the only person who knew about Wiccan magic and had been sworn to secrecy when she found out. Prue sat, only half listening to the lesson, trying not to fall asleep.

She woke after receiving a sharp jab in the side. Maisy was poking her because she had dozed off.

"You haven't missed much" she commented.

Prue sat up, groaning quietly, when she noticed something. In the room just outside the classroom, a figure was watching her. _It's a demon! _She knew that she couldn't just get out of the lesson, so she flung an empty desk into the wall telekinetically. While everyone else was distracted, Prue snuck out of the classroom.

"Prue!" Maisy whispered, following her. "What are you doing?"

"I saw someone. It doesn't matter, go back to class." Maisy left her and Prue began to follow the dark figure that had been watching her. As she rounded the corner, she had just enough time to see the demon's face before it shimmered out. In an instance he was gone.

When lunch came, Prue decided to take the Book of Shadows down to the library with her. She kept it under her bed because she was the eldest, and whenever she took it somewhere she would carry other books to cover it. Phoebe, Piper and Prue met at the library, though Phoebe was a little late.

"Sorry" she panted. "I had Divination, which was right at the top of a tower, so it was a long way away and I had to run."

Piper sighed while Prue pulled out the Book of Shadows.

"I saw a demon during Defence Against the Dark Arts" Prue said. The others looked surprised.

"I think it was this one, a parasite demon."

"I think that's the one from my premonition, it looks the same."

"'Parasite demons can drain the magic from other magical beings to survive, they search for a source of power that can restore them to their former power.' They are low level demons, social outcasts, they should be easy to vanquish if you blow them up Piper" Prue read from the book then looked at Piper. She smiled. _This shouldn't be too difficult_ she thought.

Phoebe seemed distracted, sometimes she was happy and sometimes she seemed stressed. "This might not be easy Piper" she said. Piper looked confused.

"I didn't say anything" she replied. Phoebe also looked confused.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"It doesn't matter, we just need to find Paige after dinner and vanquish the demon" Prue said, then got up, and the sisters left to go to their next lessons.

_**Sorry if this seems to end abruptly but I wanted to finish this chapter and post it, and also I didn't want to make it too long.**_


	6. Saving Paige

_**Haven't updated in a while, but oh well, stuff has been happening. Anyway here is the next chapter so enjoy and review.**_

After lessons finished for her first day, Paige looked forward to the evening meal. She strolled to the great hall, which she had finally remembered the way to. The corridors were bustling with people, mostly going towards the hall, so Paige was easily carried along with the crowd. When she got to the hall she looked around for Piper, but she couldn't see her so sat at the table alone. She didn't see Piper come over at all while she was eating, and felt a little disappointed. She remembered the looks that she had seen between Phoebe and Piper at breakfast, and a new wave of confusion came over her.

After she had eaten she began her walk back to the common room. She was tired, and wanted to sleep, but she already had a mountain of homework. _I better get started on it really, _she thought reluctantly, stifling a yawn.

Suddenly she felt arms fold around her shoulders and across her mouth. A figure was holding her, wearing dark, scruffy clothes and strong arms. She struggled relentlessly, until suddenly the demon backed away, snarling.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue were waiting around the corner of the corridor for Paige. As soon as they saw her, a demon shimmered behind her and grabbed her with powerful arms.

"It's going to drain her energy!" Phoebe whispered to the others. Before they could react, they saw Paige orb out and back again, seemingly without noticing, and the demon backed off for a moment.

"It looks like she didn't realise she orbed" Piper commented, while Prue jumped out from their hiding place and flung the demon down the corridor.

"Lucky no-one's around then" Prue said, ignoring the demon for a moment.

"Prue!" Piper shouted as the demon came rushing back towards her. She also jumped out and blew up the demon.

"Ha! Take that!" Piper said happily. Then her expression turned as the demon reformed, laughing at them.

"You said they should blow up!" Piper shouted to Prue.

"They should! Something must be making it more powerful!" Prue replied. Phoebe levitated above the demon, and kicked it over. The other two sisters ran over and proceeded to pin the demon down, while it hissed at them, writhing angrily.

"Why did you attack?" Piper shouted. A silence followed, which annoyed Piper even more, so she blew his arm up.

"Who sent you?" She hissed at him, threatening to blow his other limbs up. The parasite demon looked uneasy, but was about to tell them when something vanquished it.

"Damn it! I bet that was whoever sent it! Now we'll never know" Prue stood up, angry. Phoebe remembered that Paige was still there, cowering in a corner.

"Paige, are you ok" she asked. She felt a wave of emotion, fear and confusion, while Paige nodded. The others walked over and looked at each other, then Piper said

"Paige, we need to tell you something." A nervous look flashed in Paige's eyes. _They are going to explain the weird looks and awkwardness, _she thought, not sure if she wanted to know now.

"We are… we're your sisters." Phoebe said anxiously. Paige just stood there, stunned, then blurted out,

"How can that be true?!"

"You said you were adopted, didn't you?" Piper said gently. Paige nodded, wide eyed.

"Why… why did they get rid of me?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, willing her to explain their powers.

"We have powers, ones that are different to wand magic" Prue said. Paige looked even more confused, so Prue continued to explain. "I have telekinesis, Piper can freeze and blow things up, and Phoebe can levitate and has premonitions. Your father was a whitelighter, and our mother was a Wiccan witch, like us. You are half-whitelighter, so can orb."

"That is basically teleporting" Phoebe continued. "And we think because you are the fourth sister you will also have telekinesis, like Prue." Paige was bewildered; she didn't know what to say.

"But I… I've never teleported or moved anything with my mind before" she stammered.

"Actually, we saw you orb earlier, when the demon backed away from you" Piper said. Paige looked surprised, she hadn't realised she'd done anything like that.

"Try moving my bag" Phoebe said. Paige looked at it, concentrating, but nothing happened.

"Maybe because you are half-whitelighter, you can move things differently. Try calling it" Prue suggested. Paige looked at it once again, and called out "bag". The bag disappeared into bright blue orbs and reappeared in Paige's hands. She looked at it, amazed. _I… I have a family, and a power!_ Paige smiled, happy that she had found her family. The other sisters saw the look, and also smiled.

Chris was walking along a corridor after escaping dinner. He heard yelling and crashing further down the corridor. He wandered down to see what was going on, but when he saw what it was he quickly hid again. The sisters were battling a demon, and when it was vanquished he saw them talking to Paige. _This is the right time then, Paige has just found her sisters again. It's starting._

_**I thought that because it is quite a big plot point I would just include this in the chapter. Sorry if it's quite short, but oh well. I shall try to explain Chris' part soon though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	7. A new power

_**I haven't written in a while so I apologise. I had very important things to do like play Super Mario Galaxy and I kept losing track of time. I am sorry! Anyway, new chapter yay! Hope you like it and please review!**_

"Chris looked worried again when he came into the common room last night" Ron commented on the way to Potions.

"Doesn't he always look worried or shifty?" Harry asked. Ron nodded, thoughtful.

"We still need to find a way to get him to talk" Hermione said.

"Well, I think you can help with that Hermione" Ron said, smirking. Hermione looked confused and annoyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"You just seemed to be very friendly with him in Charms yesterday" Ron snorted, Harry sniggering behind them.

"Well he, he's just a nice guy when you get to know him. And he was struggling with wand work anyway, so I thought I'd help" she replied defensively.

"If you say so" Harry said.

They arrived in the Potions classroom feeling dismal about their least favourite lesson. They saw that Chris was there already and sat near him. He shifted awkwardly but seemed to brighten just a little when Hermione sat next to him. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

Towards the end of the lesson, Hermione hesitantly asked Chris

"Do you want to come to the library with me at lunch to study? You might need help seeing as you only got here this year."

Chris looked taken aback. _I don't really want to, I know what time I am in now, but I don't know much about this kind of magic and I don't want to seem rude. Maybe I can keep an eye on the sisters if they're there. _He nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled.

"See you there then!" She said.

* * *

Paige woke in the morning, her head spinning with all that she had learned the previous night, practicing her new powers. She hadn't really got the hang of orbing yet. She had been up for a long time that night, orbing objects across the room quietly when no-one was around. As a result though she was really tired and hadn't done much homework. _I'm just glad nothing is due today!_ Her and her sisters were going to meet in the library at lunch to talk about something. _Me and my sisters. My sisters! I like the sound of that. _She went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast, then rushed off to her lesson.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue entered the hall to find Paige leaving, so they sat down.

"You know you're meant to sit at your own tables, right?" Phoebe asked, grinning.

"No-one will notice" Prue said.

"Oh Prue, being a rebellious prefect, huh?" Phoebe said.

"I may be" she replied, laughing. "Why shouldn't I be?"

The sisters sat at the Hufflepuff table for a while, talking, before they all dashed off to their own lessons.

* * *

During her lessons, Phoebe kept finding herself distracted. Her head was a whirlwind of emotions; she was all over the place. Often she felt bored, which would seem normal usually but it came and went. Sometimes she felt stressed or tired, or even full of energy. _What the hell is going on with me recently?!_ Phoebe decided to check the Book of Shadows after to find out about it.

When lessons finished for lunch, Phoebe sidled over to Prue in the library.

"What do you want Phoebe?" Prue asked, exasperated.

"Well, could I borrow the book for a bit? Please?" Phoebe said with the look that she always used when she wanted something.

"Why? What for?"

"My emotions have been everywhere recently, I was just wondering if there was some magical reason behind it" she replied.

Sighing, Prue got up and led Phoebe to the Gryffindor common room. She told Phoebe to wait there while she got the book, and when she returned, Phoebe thanked her and ran off, clutching the ancient leather book tightly.

Prue found Phoebe in the library again, looking triumphant.

"What happened then?" She asked.

"I am an empath!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

Prue looked pleased for Phoebe. "That's great! Another power!"

"Yeah, but I can't control this yet. I'm scared I'm going to start crying or something at any moment. And I can feel what you are thinking and feeling too, so try not to think of anything you don't want me to know" Phoebe said, grinning.

"Ah, so that explains all of the weird stuff you've been saying" Prue replied. Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said sheepishly.

Just then Phoebe noticed the new boy, _Chris, I think his name was,_ and he was looking at them. He even seemed to be listening to their conversation. When she tried to read his feelings, all she could feel was a shroud. _He's tough to read._

Chris noticed them watching and quickly got up and left. _Phoebe is an empath now. Good to know._

_**Yeah, so rubbish chapter probably but at least I got it hope. I hope you vaguely enjoyed it, and please, please, please review! **_


	8. Who is Chris?

_**New chapter! I have so much homework, but this seemed like a better option. I also discovered the delights of page breaks so you may have noticed I put them in other chapters. I hope it's a little less confusing now. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!**_

Piper walked up to Paige after her last lesson had finished. She wasn't really sure what to say, after all, the previous day they had told Paige that they were sisters and she had new magical powers.

"Hey, um, how are you doing?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"I'm ok, just a bit tired. And still a bit shocked, I can't believe this is real!" Paige replied, with a slight smile. "We have to go to dinner now don't we?"

"Yep, do you know the way yet?"

"I think so." Paige started walking down the corridor with Piper close behind her. They didn't really speak, there was so much to say but neither of them knew how to say it. Paige was just gazing at the portraits and around the corridors, still getting used to the school even though she had been there for a while now. Piper watched her, the faintest smile showing. But then she heard a noise behind her, and turned to see a large man standing behind her. He grabbed her, and Paige span around, noticing the unknown figure. Piper had her hands free, so quickly tried to freeze what she assumed was a demon. He froze, but Piper could tell he wouldn't be frozen for long. She quickly slipped out of the demon's grasp and told Paige to run, grabbing her hand. At that instant, the demon unfroze and grinned, holding a fireball in his hand. When he threw it, Piper jumped in front of Paige, but then when the fireball went through them, she realised that Paige had orbed. She threw a quick smile at Paige then blew up the demon. Or she tried, at least, but this time only an arm blew off.

"What's wrong with these demons at the moment? Why can't they just go boom?" Piper screeched angrily, while the demon roared in pain. He was about to throw another fireball, when someone in a hoodie appeared and threw the demon across the corridor telekinetically. Piper glanced at the figure, trying to see who it was, but she couldn't. _They can deal with the demon for now._ Piper ran over to Paige who was standing against the wall, fearful, and made sure she was alright. When she turned around again, she saw the demon engulfed in flames and the figure running off. Their hood had been knocked down but all Piper managed to see was a that it was a boy with short brown hair, before he vanished around the corner.

She spun around to face Paige again, whose eyes were wide and panicky.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Paige nodded.

"Who was that boy?" She asked shakily.

Piper looked thoughtful. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I have an idea." Paige looked confused, but Piper said it didn't matter, and the pair continued to the Great Hall where dinner was almost over.

Piper looked towards the Gryffindor table, where she saw Prue, and Hermione, Ron and Harry, but not Chris. _I bet it was him, he's been looking suspicious anyway._ She noticed Phoebe nearby, and her and Paige went over to her.

"Hi Pheebs" Piper said.

"Piper! Hi! You… you look awful. No offense or anything" Phoebe remarked.

"We ran into another demon" Piper murmured to Phoebe, who looked at her wide-eyed. "I'll explain later" she suggested, and Phoebe nodded.

"I'll find Prue in a bit" Phoebe replied. Piper smiled at her, and they went off to their own tables. Paige went off to find her friends, while Piper sat next to hers.

* * *

Chris wandered down the corridor, removing his jacket and stuffing it in his bag. _It would be obvious if they saw that._ He had risked his secret, but he couldn't have risked either of the two sisters getting killed. He strolled into the hall, and as soon as he walked in, he noticed Piper watching him with narrowed eyes. _Damn it, she knows it was me. _He tried his best to seem unaffected, but he could tell he looked distressed. He sat down as calmly as he could, but huffed when he noticed Hermione coming towards him.

"Hi, how was your day?" She asked, smiling.

Chris took a moment to find the words without blurting everything out, and he could see the slightest trace of suspicion in her eyes.

"It was ok" he replied carefully.

"It's just you seemed pretty distracted at the library at lunch" Hermione pointed out. Chris shifted.

"It was nothing" he replied bluntly. She rolled her eyes and left him alone, going back to sit with Ron and Harry.

"That looked cheerful" Ron smirked.

"It was fine" Hermione snapped.

"Did you find anything out?" Harry asked.

"Not really, all I know is at lunch he was watching those two sisters, Prue and Phoebe, and then walked off."

"Watching them? That's weird, they don't seem suspicious or anything" Harry commented.

Ron shrugged, and then went back to hacking into his meal. Hermione huffed at his lack of interest.

"Ron, stop eating for one second, this could be important" Hermione moaned.

"We can sort it out later, it's not like he seems that threatening."

Harry noticed the Halliwells leaving the hall together."

* * *

"We should follow them. If Chris was watching them, they might know something.

Piper led Prue and Phoebe to a quiet corner of the library, along with Paige. _She's a part of our family now, we should include her. _They sat around a small table, Paige in the corner with Piper next to her, and Phoebe and Prue were opposite.

"Let's do this quickly, we'll get kicked out of the library soon" Prue said.

"Sure. Basically, Paige and I were attacked by another demon just before lunch." Prue and Phoebe looked unsurprised; Phoebe already knew but Prue had only just found out.

"There have been a lot of demon attacks lately, haven't there?" Prue asked.

"Come to think of it, there has. You saw that one in class, and then there was the one the other day where we told Paige and the one today!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Something must be happening" Paige shuddered, still not used to the idea of demons.

"There's something else. A boy came to help us and I think I know who it is" Piper explained. Prue did look surprised at this.

"I didn't think anyone else had our kind of powers! Who do you think it was then?" Prue asked.

"Chris" Piper said simply. Phoebe widened her eyes, and then thought about it and realised it wasn't such a strange thought.

"He has been acting weirdly, and he only started this year. I've also felt some pretty strange emotions from him."

"Feeling his emotions? What are you talking about?" Paige asked Phoebe. Piper also looked confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you two. I am an empath!" Phoebe replied smugly.

"That's great Phoebe!" Piper said, smiling.

"Thanks, just don't think of anything you don't want me to know!" Phoebe replied.

"Anyway! What are we going to do about Chris?" Prue interrupted.

"Ask him about it?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah right…" Prue said.

"No, I'm serious! We're very sure that he's our guy, and he's been acting weirdly anyway. Why can't we just ask him?"

"Of course, we'll just go up to him and say 'hey, do you have Wiccan powers like us?'" Piper said sarcastically.

"Yes. I think it's our only option" Phoebe replied, serious.

"If you want to, you ask him tomorrow" Prue said. Phoebe agreed more quickly than Prue thought. "Fine, but if this exposes us, I am going to kill you" Prue said.

"I don't doubt it!" Phoebe replied, grinning.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, bewildered.

"Did they say Wiccan magic?" Ron asked.

"I'm pretty sure they did. I read about it once but didn't think it was real." Hermione replied.

"So Chris probably has this power too? That sort of explains things." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked. The other two looked at her, and she looked annoyed. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're closest to him" Harry answered, laughing. Hermione huffed.

"Fine, I'll ask him later. But this isn't going to be easy."

_**If anyone's wondering, I did do my homework. Also, on the previous chapter, I meant to write up not hope. I don't know how I did that. But anyway, I would like more REVIEWS. Please?**_


	9. Unravelling the mystery of Chris

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far from **__**JasonDragon64**__**, **__**Fahyim**__**, and **__**god of all**__**. Also, has anyone ever noticed how Chris looks down a lot when he's upset or angry? On that note, here is the next chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Chris had left the hall fairly quickly, having not eaten much again. He navigated his way through crowded corridors, keeping his head low incase any of the sisters were around to ask him about the demon attack. He didn't see any of them, but went straight into the boy's dormitory to avoid Prue, since they were both in Gryffindor so she could easily find him in the common room. _Lucky Ron and Harry aren't here yet, _he thought, reaching under his bed for something. He pulled out a small tattered notebook and sat cross-legged on his bed, the book in front of him, thinking. His head was resting in his palms, his elbows on his knees, as he fought a battle in his mind.

_It can't be long until they attack, I should tell the sisters. Then again, Paige is barely ready, she's only just discovered her powers, and if I tell them too much then there could be future consequences. Not that that hell could get much worse but still. Wait! Piper knows something; she knows I was there when the demon attacked. No doubt she or one of her sisters will ask me about it pretty soon. So then, I have to tell them, I can't avoid this anymore. And I can't fight this alone, I need them. _

Chris's trail of thought was cut off abruptly by the sound of footsteps coming up to the dormitory. He quickly hid his notebook under the bed again to stop anyone from reading it. That would end badly. At that moment Ron and Harry appeared from the staircase. They didn't try to talk to Chris though. They gave him a look, one that said they knew, or were about to find out what he was up to. He looked back, expressionless, trying not to show any fear or uncertainty. But, for then, that was all the three boys shared- no questions, just a look.

* * *

Phoebe woke the following morning, stretching. She was exhausted after they stayed up so late the previous night discussing Chris. _Chris. Damn it._ She groaned, remembering that she had volunteered to talk to him. She had a class with him first, Care of Magical Creatures. _I can ask him then _she thought. Sighing, she hauled herself out of bed, her hair messy and sleeps in her eyes. She rubbed them, got dressed, and brushed her hair, then went down to meet Prue for breakfast.

Phoebe strolled happily down the stairs, forgetting about Chris for a while, until she bumped into Paige.

"Oh, sorry! Hi Paige, is Piper not around?" Phoebe asked, helping Paige grab her books.

"Um, I haven't seen her actually, well, not since last night anyway" Paige replied.

"That's ok, she probably got up early to catch up on homework or something. We haven't exactly been focusing on it have we?"

"Do you think anyone else knows about us being sisters?" Paige asked.

"I doubt it" Phoebe answered. "Do you want people to know?"

"No. Yes. I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it actually" Paige answered truthfully.

"We should probably tell Dumbledore actually, maybe get some homework extensions or something" Phoebe uttered, winking. Paige nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get Piper and Prue then, hadn't we?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but we can tell him in the evening. If we do it now, we will be late for lessons, and that won't help us get our homework extensions!" Phoebe said, grinning. Paige smiled back, and they continued to the hall for breakfast together.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked softly.

"Yes, Paige? What's up?"

"It's just, well, Prue hasn't really spoken to me since we found out we were sisters, apart from the explaining about our powers" Paige blurted out.

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment, but understanding.

"I think she's just coming to terms with the fact that we have another sister, you know? With the whole Power of Three thing and all…" Phoebe tried to explain. "I'm about to go and meet her, do you want to come?"

Paige nodded timidly, and they walked on, finally reaching the great hall.

Phoebe bounded over to Prue at the Gryffindor table, munching on some toast.

"Oh hi Phoebe" Prue said as Phoebe approached with Paige behind her.

"Hi Prue, I brought Paige too, you know, family bonding and all…" Phoebe explained. She felt Prue's awkwardness, and Phoebe whispered to her without Paige hearing, "can you just try a little?" Prue glared at Prue, but must have listened because she beckoned for Paige to sit next to her.

"Hi Paige" she said.

Paige looked at her, and said "Hi Prue."

"How are you?"

"I'm ok", Paige answered.

"That's good."

Phoebe interrupted them, now sitting on the other side of Prue and also gobbling a piece of toast.

"Prue, we were thinking of telling Dumbledore that we're related. You know, so that we can get homework extensions or you can get an excuse for not doing much prefect stuff" she told Prue.

"What? Oh damn, I haven't been doing that stuff have I? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, and I'm sure people will find out eventually seeing as how much time you spend with us." The last bit she directed at Paige.

"Well, we were going to do it this evening, so meet us in here and we can go after dinner?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded, and Phoebe rushed to get to Care of Magical Creatures, hoping to get there a little early to talk to Chris.

* * *

Chris ambled through the grounds, vaguely trying to find where Care of Magical Creatures was, but mainly thinking. He was interrupted by Phoebe who noticing him wondering around and walked over to him. _Here we go then._

"Hey Chris!" She called out to him, and he turned his head.

"Oh, hi Phoebe, what's up?" Chris asked awkwardly.

"Well, I um… I need to ask you something" she said carefully.

"I thought you would" he replied. Phoebe let out a small sigh of relief that he had been expecting it, and went on to ask,

"Did you help Piper fight off the demon the other day?" Phoebe questioned. She thought twice about mentioning demons but was pretty sure he knew about them anyway.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you have powers that are different to the other people in this school?"

"Yes" he replied.

Phoebe smiled a little. "What powers do you have?"

Just then, they approached the paddock where Care of Magical Creatures was being held, and there were quite a few other students milling around before the lesson began.

"We can talk later. Bring your sisters, and meet me at the library at lunch" Chris said hurriedly. "I'm sure you're going to ask what I'm doing here and it's better if your sisters are around to hear this as well." Phoebe nodded, and the two continued together.

"Hey, it's the boy who could only just make it." Chris and Phoebe heard a male voice behind them, Phoebe could already guess who it was.

"Malfoy…" she groaned quietly.

"What's up Halliwell? Don't want to talk to me?" Malfoy put on a fake expression of hurt, and his friends snickered behind him.

"Not really" she replied, annoyed, though she did turn around.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, have you? I wouldn't hang around with him though, he's only been here a month" Malfoy jeered. Chris looked only slightly bothered, and continued to ignore it. It became worse though when Hermione came over to defend him.

"Leave him alone Draco" she called out, and Chris turned, his expression turning to annoyance when he realised this would make things worse.

"Got yourself some competition Halliwell? Not very good to hang around with two girls, people will get suspicious." The last part he directed at Chris.

"Just leave it" Phoebe muttered, when Hagrid appeared to start the lesson.

"I know there's something weird with you Halliwells" Malfoy whispered to Phoebe from behind her. Phoebe just ignored it, trying to concentrate on what Hagrid was saying.

The rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly, they were looking at a Hippogriff. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be helping Hagrid a little, after all, they were close, and Hagrid had only just started teaching. The best part for most people, certainly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chris and Phoebe was when Malfoy got attacked. Of course he was being an idiot, so it was very satisfying for them when it happened.

After the lesson, Hermione walked up to Chris slowly, checking that Malfoy had gone first so that they couldn't be interrupted.

"Chris?" Hermione said.

He turned around, and a flash of fear appeared in his eyes. It was gone in a moment, but Hermione noticed it, and could tell he was hiding something.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"Um, just saying hi" Hermione lied.

"Fine. By the way, I don't need people fighting battles for me. I got enough experience back home" Chris blurted out. Hermione looked surprised, then said,

"I was just trying to help. Anyway, what was it like back home, if you had to fight so many battles yourself?"

"I'm not going to talk about it" he said, and then walked off, leaving Hermione stunned and slightly upset at their brief and somewhat awkward conversation.

* * *

Chris was walking alone at the beginning of lunch, on his way to meet Phoebe and her sisters in the library, when he stopped, hearing footsteps. It could have been anyone, just a student perhaps, but for some reason he felt suspicious. The footsteps were coming from behind him, until they stopped close to him. Chris turned slowly, not sure what to expect, and then gasped, a look of pure shock on his face. He certainly hadn't been expecting this.

"You? How are you here?" he stammered.

"Hello little brother."

_**Yeah, cliff-hangers! If you want more you'll just have to REVIEW!**_ _**It only takes a minute and it's not like you have anything to lose by doing it, right?**_


	10. Chris explains

_**Thanks for the second review from **__**JasonDragon64**__**, clearly you are about to find out whether it is good or evil Wyatt. I think I'll have fun writing this chapter. I also think that the previous chapter was my best so far so I hope you agree, please give feedback. Obviously, as you can probably tell I would like lots and lots of REVIEWS so here is the chapter I hope it is decent and I am as happy with it as the last one. By the way there's a LOT of dialogue in this chapter so I hope nobody minds that, but it needs it.**_

"I said how the hell did you get here Wyatt?" Chris stammered, clearly confused and slightly pissed off. After all he was about to tell the sisters about the future and his older brother couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time.

"Same way you did, with that spell. Come on, it wasn't exactly hard to find a little spell in the book and cast it to get here" Wyatt replied like it was obvious.

"Why are you here though?" Chris asked, still quite annoyed.

"I thought you might need some help, you know, protective older brother and all that. Have you told mum and our aunts yet?" Wyatt explained.

"Keep quiet about that, someone might hear! They don't know we're family and I was about to tell them about the threat until I was rudely interrupted" Chris said, seeming slightly more comfortable with his brother being around now, and smiling slightly. Wyatt acted hurt.

"That's not very nice, I was only checking up on you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't need protecting. Besides, it's not like you can just drop in and stay here, it was hard enough for just me to stay and that was a rather embarrassing experience. I don't know what you were planning on doing once you got here" Chris pointed out.

"Go with the flow Chris" Wyatt said.

"Wow. Great planning there, as usual. But as I said, you can't really stay here" Chris explained.

"Can you orb out of school?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't know, I've not tried yet. But I would imagine so seeing as demons can get in, why wouldn't we be able to get out?"

"I'll just orb out and find somewhere to stay. See you later little brother. Hope it goes well when you tell them!" Wyatt said, grinning, then disappearing in a swirl of ice blue orbs.

"Don't call me little brother. And wait, Wyatt! Ugh." _That was helpful, thank you for just leaving like that. _He looked around, hoping that no students were lurking nearby and listening to his earlier conversation. There wasn't, so seeing the time, Chris finally managed to continue to the library. The journey was somewhat quiet, he assumed most people were outside as it was a nice day, even though it was starting to feel chilly, the sun was out that day and it was as warm as it was going to get around that time. He strode through the corridors, ignoring the suspicious looks that he still got. He kept to himself and didn't really talk to other people, and he only joined Hogwarts that year, so it was no wonder that some people would be suspicious of him.

* * *

When Chris reached the library, Phoebe stood up quickly when she noticed him, looking slightly annoyed.

"You're a bit late aren't you?" Phoebe commented. Chris looked shifty, thinking up an excuse that didn't involve Wyatt. _I'm not telling them we're family. At least not yet._

"I had a long way to come" he replied, quickly thinking up the easiest solution. Prue and Piper didn't look convinced, Paige just gazed at him, thoughtful, and Phoebe sat down again, pulling up a chair for Chris. He sat down awkwardly, not looking forward to what he had to tell them. He looked around, checking that no-one was listening to them.

"What did you want to tell us then?" Piper asked, somewhat impatient.

"I am… from the future" Chris stammered. He was faced with shocked faces from all of the sisters, especially Paige since she was just getting used to this kind of thing.

"How did you come back? And why?" Prue asked distrustfully.

"I cast a spell. I'm half witch and half whitelighter. I…" He didn't want to say he found it in the Book of Shadows. "I found it."

"But why did you come back?" Piper persisted. "And why did you fight that demon when Paige and I were there?"

"You looked like you needed help. And I know for a fact that demons are getting stronger now" Chris explained. "I came back because… There is an evil in the future. It's coming fairly soon and… you lose this battle. No-one could defeat them." Chris looked down, looking sad yet determined.

"Is that why I couldn't just blow up the demon?" Piper asked. Chris nodded.

"Someone is helping demons" Chris said.

"Who?" Prue asked, still looking doubtful. _I still don't trust you. Besides, we can't be defeated._

"I… can't tell you. Future consequences" Chris stuttered uncomfortably. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you here to change the future? Surely 'future consequences' is what you're trying to do here? Besides, if you need our help then you have to tell us everything" Phoebe rebuked. Chris shuffled awkwardly, knowing he couldn't hold the truth from them and expect them to help.

"Voldemort" he answered bluntly. His face was dead serious and he looked around at the wide eyes of the sisters.

"How?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Voldemort and the Source made a deal, so now every demon is stronger, they have more magic."

"Why the hell did you come back? You think you can stop them?" Prue shouted.

"Prue, keep your voice down" Phoebe said.

"I'm serious! You think that by showing up here you can change the future? Great plan" Prue said sarcastically.

"I'm more powerful than you probably think." _After all, I am the son of a Charmed One. _"And I came here to get your help. In my future, you were unprepared. It was just more demons to you. But in the final battle, every evil you can imagine was there. How could you defeat that when you were unprepared?" Chris stared intently at Prue, almost challenging her to answer.

"What's your plan?" Phoebe asked, stopping Prue from having another rant. Chris looked at her.

"Well… It was to find you. And then… Hope it was the right time. The spell's not always accurate" Chris explained.

"You call that a plan? That's not a plan!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm sorry okay! I was amazed to get here at all. Like I said, the spell is not always very good." Chris tried to defend himself.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He heard Paige ask. He knew the other sisters had almost forgotten about her, they weren't used to having her around.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well… I was just wondering… How did you know us in the future?" Paige asked. Chris' eyes flashed with panic; he didn't want to tell them about how they were related, or about Wyatt.

"I'm just a friend of the family!" He replied quickly. Paige looked convinced, but Prue had seen the flash of alarm in his face.

"Really? Must have been pretty close to come all the way back to save us" Prue said threateningly.

"Yeah, well, it's not just you I'm saving. It's everyone" Chris replied unconvincingly.

"Oh come on Chris! We know that you're lying! Just tell us the truth" Piper said exasperated.

"I… can't" Chris stammered.

"You can. Just tell us. How much can it really change the future?" Phoebe pointed out.

"Fine! We are related! Happy now?" Chris yelled. The others gaped.

"You are related to us? How?" Prue exclaimed.

"You are my aunts…"

"That means… one of us is your mother…" Phoebe stammered. _Ew, that's really weird._ Chris glanced over to Piper, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did.

"What, me? What the hell?! This is screwed up. I'm only two years older than you!" Piper exclaimed, confused.

"Well, I am from the future so… that would be why…" Chris tried to explain.

"So this is personal for you? That would make sense, that's why you'd come back from the future. You'd do anything to protect family" Prue said, understanding what that was like, and ignoring Piper's stressing about the fact she would have a son. _I would do anything to protect my family too._

"Yeah, well, you all… you all died. Mine and Wyatt's life was pretty screwed up too…"

"Wait, who's Wyatt?" Paige asked, puzzled. _Damn it Chris, _he thought to himself.

"He's my brother" Chris said uneasily.

"Oh great. I have two sons in the future? I don't even like anyone like that yet!" Piper exclaimed, getting worked up.

"Oh Piper, come on. It could be anytime, not right now! Wait… Did you say that we died just now?" Prue demanded.

"Well, a couple of you died in the battle. The others went into hiding for several years after, but you got killed too" Chris recounted. He looked at Paige and Prue first, implying that they died in the battle. The sisters looked at each other, clearly upset by what Chris was telling them.

"You guys need to start training. Fast" Chris commanded. "If you're going to have any chance of winning this battle."

"What about school?" Prue asked. _I am still meant to be a prefect you know._

"Well, Dumbledore already knows about me, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Chris suggested.

"We were going to see him later and tell him that Paige is our sister" Phoebe pointed out. "We could ask then?"

"Fine. I guess if the world depends on it, we kind of have to. But we're going to need more than just us five" Prue argued.

"We have Wyatt too" Chris mentioned.

"That's still only six. But you should ask those sort of friends of yours, Hermione and her friends" Phoebe suggested. Chris looked uncomfortable.

"I was planning on keeping this between us" he muttered, but when the others gave him a look he reluctantly agreed.

"I'll tell them this evening."

_**So I hope you liked that chapter. I'll probably update if and when I get two or three reviews. So if you want more you know what to do. REVIEW!**_


End file.
